interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Fact
English Etymology From , neuter of , perfect passive participle of . Pronunciation * , * * Noun # Action; the realm of action. #* was overthrown and slain at Bosworth Field; there succeeded in the kingdom Henry the Seventh.|page=1}} # A wrongful or criminal deed. #*'1590', Edmund Spenser, The Faerie Queene, III.ix: #*:She was empassiond at that piteous act, / With zelous enuy of Greekes cruell fact, / Against that nation .... #:He had become an accessory after the '''fact'.'' # Feat. #* # An honest observation. # Something actual as opposed to invented. #: In this story, the Gettysburg Address is a '''fact', but the rest is fiction.'' # Something which has become real. #: The promise of television became a '''fact' in the 1920s.'' # Something concrete used as a basis for further interpretation. #: Let's look at the '''facts' of the case before deciding.'' # An objective consensus on a fundamental reality that has been agreed upon by a substantial number of people. #: There is no doubting the '''fact' that the Earth orbits the Sun.'' # Information about a particular subject. #: The '''facts' about space travel.'' Antonyms * fiction Derived terms * factual * factoid * accessory before the fact * after the fact * as a matter of fact * attorney-in-fact * contrary to fact * fact-finding * fact-finder * fact of life * fact or fiction * fact sheet * finding of fact * in fact * in point of fact * Is that a fact? * question of fact Related terms * fashion * faction * factor * factorial * factory Translations * Arabic: , * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Croatian: * Danish: kendsgerning, faktum * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: , * German: , * Italian: * Japanese: (じじつ, jijitsu) * Novial: faktu, faktum * Polish: * Portuguese: fato , facto * Romanian: * Russian: * Slovene: dejstvo * Spanish: * Arabic: , , * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: * Czech: , * Danish: virkelighed * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: , * Finnish: , * French: * German: , * Hungarian: * Japanese: (じじつ, jijitsu) * Novial: faktu, faktum * Polish: * Portuguese: fato , facto * Romanian: , * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: dejstvo * Swedish: * Welsh: * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: * Czech: , * Danish: kendsgerning * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: , * Finnish: , * French: * German: , * Japanese: (げんじつ, genjitsu) * Novial: faktu, faktum * Polish: * Portuguese: fato , facto * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: dejstvo * Swedish: * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: kendsgerning, faktum * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: , * German: , * Japanese: (じじつ, jijitsu) * Novial: faktu, faktum * Polish: * Portuguese: fato , facto * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: dejstvo * Spanish: * Swedish: * Welsh: * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: ) * Czech: , * Danish: kendsgerning, faktum * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: * German: , * Japanese: (じじつ, jijitsu) * Novial: faktu, faktum * Polish: * Portuguese: fato , facto * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: dejstvo * Spanish: * Swedish: * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: kendsgerning, faktum * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * German: , * Japanese: (じつじょう, jitsujō) * Novial: faktu, faktum * Polish: * Portuguese: fato , facto * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: * : fakt * : факт * : fet * : fakto * : kenyataan, fakta * : fatto * : hecho * : olgu See also * value * opinion * belief External links * * Anagrams * Category:1000 English basic words ar:fact zh-min-nan:fact de:fact et:fact es:fact fr:fact ko:fact hy:fact io:fact id:fact it:fact ka:fact kn:fact kk:fact ku:fact li:fact hu:fact ml:fact my:fact nl:fact ja:fact pl:fact pt:fact ro:fact ru:fact simple:fact fi:fact sv:fact ta:fact te:fact th:fact tr:fact vi:fact zh:fact